


So Tired Of Being Sorry

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: So Tired Of Being Sorry <br/>Universe: Animated<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing: Sentinel/Elita 1/Optimus<br/>Summary: He was so tired of being sorry about everything.<br/>Music: Tired of Being Sorry by Enrique Iglesias<br/>Notes: Inspired by one of my favorite songs by Enrique Iglesias.<br/>Word Count: 266</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Tired Of Being Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Title: So Tired Of Being Sorry   
> Universe: Animated  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Sentinel/Elita 1/Optimus  
> Summary: He was so tired of being sorry about everything.  
> Music: Tired of Being Sorry by Enrique Iglesias  
> Notes: Inspired by one of my favorite songs by Enrique Iglesias.  
> Word Count: 266
> 
> 0000

Some cycles he was just so tired of being sorry.

Tired of being sorry for the things that had happened to those that he had cared about, even still cared about and with those of his team that were closest to him.

Tired of being sorry for something that he couldn't ever change, loss of two lovers. One of whom had pushed him away entirely, leaving him to carry the blame for the loss that he had had a servo in as well.

He was so very tired of missing both of their familiar touches and beating himself up by being sorry for something that he wasn't able to change.

Those thoughts didn't help him be a better leader and he tried to stuff those back to the furtherest corners of his mind. So many reasons and demons in his spark that he didn't want to think about, that had to do with the past and his future.

And when Sentinel had come to Earth with the Elite Guard, the feeling of being sorry and the other feelings that had to do with the loss of their second came back to the surface. Before that discovering that their second was still functioning, but had been changed and had joined the Decepticons.

He was doubtful that even now Sentinel would forgive him for what had happened so many stellar cycles ago.

But he would try anyways because he was tired of being sorry.

Somehow he would find a way to help their second too, if he could convince her to let him get close to her again.


End file.
